Telesthesia
Backstory 30 years before Darkseid invaded, Karen Paige was an orphan living on the mean streets of Gotham. As a young girl, she stole alot and did what she had to in order to survive. Her clairvoyance freaked out the kids at all the local orphanges, which resulted in her never being taken in by anyone until one fateful day. That day, she stole a wallet from the wrong person: a U.S. Army General (William Eiling). Eiling saw potential in her and adopted her, recruiting her into a Super Soldier Program at Area 51. This program caused her to be experimented on, and this resulted in the memory of her childhood being wiped, her hair turning purple, and her gaining superhuman strength, speed, and agility. The government began doing more and more experiments on her- now focusing less on her body and more so on her mind. These tests yielded extremely promising result to Eiling as Paige was now able to read minds and levitate objects. They began training her more and more to use and master her powers. After nearly 15 years of training and preparation, Paige began to rebel. She felt as though she was ready to step out into the world and see it all for herself. This resulted in Eiling and the government giving her a little more freedom, allowing her to keep stuffed animals, have video games, watch anime, and listen to music. However, this just wasn't good enough for Karen. She wanted to step out into the world and see the sun; see other people. When Eiling refused to grant her this, Paige broke out of the Area 51 base. However, she hadn't been used to the scorching desert heat- resulting in her being captured quickly. The government then decided that she was too dangerous to be let out but was far too valuable to kill, so they froze her in cryogenic stasis. However, 15 years later, Darkseid invaded. His invasion of Area 51 caused the base to fall apart- resulting in Karen's pod shutting down and her to get free. She managed to escape the base just in time before it collapsed, and made her way Northeast. She eventually found Te Reapers and was filed in on current events in the world. She worked as the rebel's gadgeteer, forming new devices alongside Batman and Lex Luthor. Eventually, however, the base was attacked and Paige joined Quincy and the others in their quest to find other survivors.They eventually found Black Ice and together they all went back in time where they were then captured by Brainiac. It was Paige, Newtech and Michael who formulated the plan to escape and the resulting escape pod crash left Paige exhausted and unconscious. Powers & Abilities -Telekinesis: Karen can lift something as heavy as a bus with her mental abilities. -Telepathy: Karen can read anyone's mind at a short range. -Superhuman Strength: Telesthesia's strength far exceeds that of a normal teenaged girl at their peak. She's able to lift up to three times her weight. -Superhuman Speed: Though nowhere near the speed of The Flash or even Vixen, Karen is still able to move considerably faster than any normal 15 year old at their peak. -Superhuman Agility: Karen is much more nimble and limber than any normal 15 year old who participated in gymnastics. -Tactile Telekinesis: Karen uses tactile telekinesis to shield her from most attacks, allowing her to take much more punishment than any normal human and simulate superhuman durability. Weaknesses -Paige's tactile TK can be over come if she is distracted. Too many attacks from different directions can overwhelm her. -Paige's telepathy is only short range. Beyond that range, she can't read anyone's thoughts. Weapons -Dual Pistols Equipment -None